The Murdering Romeo
by CoriX13
Summary: It's Buttercup's birthday, and her sister want it to be the best brithday she ever had. All she wanted to do was stay in her house until the day was over, but she went out anyway, and it was the biggest mistake she wish she could take back, but something great came along with it. Is it great, or another mistake that was bound to lead to trouble?
1. The Birthday Girl

**_Back again after watching a obsessed lover video and got an idea for one myself. Btw I will be continuing "Not Yet" but I need to see how this story plays out first._** **_I also may use some things from my other stories._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own PowerPuff or RowdyRuff Boys._**

_

Today was a very special day for a particular someone. A 17 year old girl will be turning 18 today. She just wanted the day to be over, but knowing her family they are going to make it longer than expected.

Her name is Isis Dominique Ultonium, however, everyone calls her Buttercup, or BC for short. She has raven hair and emerald green eyes. She stands at about 5'6 and is a B cup. She may sound cute, but her attitude is completely different.

She is very attractive, thats for sure, but she is also very aggressive. She's very quiet most of the time but can be quite talktive when someone starts something with her, but most of the time she just walks away or ignores them. She can be calm and relaxing and she is hard working, and she is very sarcastic. She has a heart for sports and a talent for dancing. Thats where she gets her goddess body from, and no boy can resist it.

People see her as this stuck-up teenage girl because she is always alone and is anti-social when it comes to communicating with others. She hits the gym a lot and has this obsession with hoodies and crop tops. Her favorite clothing companies are Nike and Adidas. She often dresses like a boy but is always looking sexy when she does.

Today the birthday girl is in her apartment, listening to the song _Thunder_ non-stop while reading a book in her room. Its was so peaceful, until a loud mouth blonde burst in the room. "ISIS!" She exclaimed so loudly that Buttercup can hear her through her max-level headphones.

Buttercup looked up and saw her sister in the doorway with a full outfit on. She know its was time to start the long day that has been planned for a few weeks now. "Amber," Buttercup muttered under her breath then she took her headphones off.

Amber is Buttercup's youngest sister. She is 17 years old perky girl that loves everything blue. She has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She stands at about 5'4 and is a B cup, but is a little less busty than Buttercup, not that she is. People call her Bubbles because she is so bubbly.

She is more of a little kid then a teen. She still shops at Claire's for accessories. She loves to wear sweaters and skirts and rings and bracelet. She is one of the most loyal people you will ever met. She will never let you down if you need her and she is the one to cheer you up when you are upset or just not feeling it.

She has this obsession with pink purses because she says they always match her outfits. By the way she has a very majestic fashion sense and pulls boys faster than she eats tacos. She is very jumpy and always happy. She gets excited over the littlest things and exaggerates everything.

She loves singing with her best friend Robin and her boyfriend, Mitch. She dances with Buttercup a lot and likes to style outfits for herself and her sisters.

She was wearing a light blue autamn dress with brown boots and a pink scarf. Her hair was up in two curly pigtails, as usual, and she had her favorite pink purse on her arms. She was wearing a necklace with the name _Amber_ hanging at the end, and her earrings were white pearls.

"Come on girl! We have been waiting for a hundred years!" Buttercup looked at her and sighed. "Its only been 30 minutes," she told her. Bubbles put her hands on her hips. "Well, it felt like forever," she exclaimed. "Anyways," She said all perky. "Its your day today. You get to do whatever you want!" Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "And by 'whatever I want' you mean whatever you planned," she replied.

Bubbles scatched her cheek. "Heh. You know me too well, huh?" said and Buttercup shook her head and pointed at the door. "Get out, Bub. Let me change," Bubbles squealed and ran down stairs. Buttercup got up and stretched and sighed. "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight," she told herself with a smile.

She walked to her dresser and opened it. She got dressed and was looking as sexy as can be. She was wearing a black crop top that says _Adida_ in the middle in white. Her pants were also black and Adidas, with the word _Adida_ on the side, plus her shoes were black Adidas. She even had a black cap that was Adida. Basically she just went full on Adida.

She looked in the mirror and did her make-up, not that it was really make-up. Just some clear lip-stick and...well thats just it, clear lip-stick. She opened the jewery box her dad got her and took out a pair of diamond front-back earrings. She took one apart and put it in her ear, brushing back one side of her hair behind her ear. Then she took the other one and put it in, leaving that side down.

She went to her closet and took out a black Adida hoodless jacket and put it on. She walked out the apartment and closed the door. Then she locked it and heard the horn beeping from down stairs.

She lookes at her phone. "6:32," she said. "Right on time," She walked down the stairs that led to the parking lot outside her apartment. She sisters and friends were all next to two Aston Martin cars. One was white and red and the other was all black.

She walked down the steps and everyone was shocked. "Wow BC, you went full Adida on us, huh?" Adam Baker, or Brick, stated. Blosson looked at her and gasped. "Isis! That is highly inappropriate! Go back and change right now!" Buttercup rolled her eyes at her and continued walking down the stairs.

Brick is a lasy ass 19 year old jock that likes to hang out with Buttercup. He has reddish-orange hair and ruby red eyes. He stands at about 6'0 and has his eye on Buttercup's older sister. People call him Brick because of his cool attitide and good looks.

Brick plays a lot of sports and is always picking up girls that he doesn't want. His main sport is football and he is the caption to the football team. Thats where he gets his six-pack from and even Blossom can't resist them. He is very fun to be around and is the type that will persuade you into doing something that you didn't know you wanted to do.

Even though he pulls, he is not a player. He has had his eye on Blossom since they were in grade school, and she knows it, but she never wants to admit that she likes him back. Sometimes Buttercup, Bubbles, and Robin get together and play match-maker, but it always backfires and the makers become the making.

Brook is Buttercup's oldest sister and by far the wisest, maybe too wise for her age. She is 18 years old and is a "good girl", as she calls herself. She is a red-head and has pink pearl eyes. She stands at about 5'8 and is a C cup. People call her Blossom because she always has this sweet rose smell everytime she walks past someone and because she loves pink.

Blossom is a book worm and is way too over-protective when it comes to her sisters. She is in a hella lot of clubs and is the class representive at their school. She is very serious most the time and doesn't get out very often. She always has her nose in a book or sleeping to "rest her mind."

She does not have a lot of fun and is a buzz kill. She likes everything to be in order and perfect, even though "perfect" will never happen. But, she sure does love her sweets. If you can get her a strawberry cake and some cookies, she is you slave for about 45 minutes.

Brick was wearing a red shirt that has a Nike symbol on the front in black and a pair of dark blue jeans that have holes in them and a black bomber jacket with a backwards red cap and a band-aid on his right cheek. His shoes were all red Nikes.

Blossom was wearing a light pink collar dress with a long sleeve jean jacket wrapped around her waist and two bead bracelets on her left hand. Her shoes were light pink below ankle convers with a white rim at the bottom.

"Oh come on Bloss, its cute, right?" Bubbles stated and Blossom looked at her. "She could have at least put on a shirt that covers her stomach," Buttercup looked at Blossom with a pouty face. "Oh my fault. I don't own any 'age appropriate' shirts, so deal with it,"

Blossom glared at her then looked away. "Can we go now before it gets too late," Marlin Rake, or Boomer, suggested. Bubbles looked at him and exclaimed, "Marlin is right. If we don't leave now, we won't have enough time to do everything we want," Boomer looked at Bubbles and a slight shade of pink apperaed on his cheeks.

Marlin Raker is a clumsy 18 year old boy that is too shy to even say 'Hello' to a cashier at Wal-Mart. He has dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Be stands at about 5'8 and has these adorable freckles on his cheek that Bubbles can't resist. People call him Boomer because he is really clumsy and goes _boom_ all the time.

He is one of the nicest people you will ever met. He is not much of a sports fan, but he loves to build things and he loves video games. He works out, yes, but he doesn't do it as often as Brick. He does it to impress this particular blonde that may or may not be standing next to him right now, but you never know.

He is a huge anime fan. His favorite anime is Naruto and all of it's movies. He watches others too, like: Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tale, Attack on Titan, Death Note, etc. His brother always teases him for watched "cartoons" as he calls them, but Boomer has learned how to brush it off and continue with his life.

Boomer was wearing blue and white jock jacket with a plain gray shirt and dark blue pants. He had a gray bonnie on his head and his shoes were all blue Nikes. He doesn't dress to impress nobody. Only if he's going somewhere _alone_ with Bubbles.

Brick looked at Bubbles confused. "Wait," he said. "I thought you only plained to go to the cl-" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his knee. Blosson had kicked him and smiled, sweat-dropping. "None of you business. You will have to wait and see," Then she gave Brick a look and he winked at her, still holding his knee. She rolled her eyes at him and turned away.

They all got in the cars. Brick and Blossom road in that red and white one with Brick driving and Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer road in the other one with Buttercup driving. "One question," Buttercup stated. "Uh-huh?" Bubbles answered. "Where is Raven?" Buttercup asked.

Boomer and Bubbles looked at each other and shrugged. Buttercup sighed. "Always late," Buttercup muttered and backed out if the parking space. Blossom and Brick did the samething. They all were in the car for about half an hour until Brick stopped at this place called _Black Panthern._

They all got out the car and looked at the place. "Its beautiful," Bubbles said while wiping a fake tear off her face. Buttercup chuckled. "Wow, Bubs crying over a club? Who knew?" she said and shrugged. "Isis stop!" Bubbles said and pushed her while Buttercup was still laughing.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Christmas? Lets go!" Bubbles exclaimed and dragged Boomer along with her. Blossom sighed and said, "This is so inappropiate," Brick puts a hand on her shoulder. "Cone on, it will be fun. Trust me," Brick said and smiled.

Blossom put her arms down and sighed again. "Fine, but only this once," Then she walked off and Brick watched her. Buttercup saw that and placed her hand in his shoulder. "Hey, you want her to like you, right?" she asked. "More than ever," he replied while still watching Blossom enter the club. "Then stop staring at her ass and go for it,"

Brick looked at her. "Make her see why they call you Brick," He smilled at her then he took off after Blossom and walked with her. Buttercup leaned on the door of the car and watched them. She was waiting for Raven to get here. Then she looked over and saw something. It was hard to make out, like a shadow, at the corner of an ally, watching her.

Then, at the moment she blinked, it disappeared. She started rapidly blinking in shock. "What the he-" she was cut off by something on her back. "Hey bestie! You miss me?" It was he best friend Raven O' Neal. "Oh shit. Don't do that," Raven got off her back and laughed. "You should have seen your face," she said. Buttetcup sweat-dropped and sighed.

Raven is a 18 year old girl who has been Buttercup's best friend ever since Kindergarden. She loves to scare her and is always late to special events, examlpe number uno up-top. She has black-ish green-ish kind of hair and grass green eyes. She stands at about 5'7 and is a B cup, but has more than Buttercup. People call her Brute because she is, how should I put this, crazy, and they sometimes mistake them for sisters.

Brute is a prankstor. She loves pulling pranks and testing the waters. She often gets in trouble for her pranks and sometimes get Buttercup in trouble with her. She is a lot of fun when she isn't at the police station, her pranks are that bad, and she has a well known face around Townsville because of her pranks.

Although Brute is a hand full, she is also a very helpful and caring person. She volunteers at almost all if the stores in the town and she helps out the community, too. Thats another reason why her face is so well known in the town.

The reasons of her volunteering is because she is bipolar. Her helping peraonality only comes out when she sees someone in need, but other times, shes crazy. Her other peraonalities rarely come out, like loner and pissed off, but thoes are her two main peraonalities. This is a curse to her and she always wished it was never a common trait in her family.

Brute was wearing a black hoodie with the words _Mess With Me I'll Kick Your Azz_ on it in white and a pair of black pants with black and white below ankle Nikes and a Nike cap. This is why they mistake them for sisters a lot.

"How's it being 18, huh?" she asked with a curious tone. "I don't know, to be honest. I just feel the same way, like I do on all my brithdays," she answered with a flat voice. Brute put her arm arouns her shoulder and said, "Well after tonight, I know you will change your mind,"

Then she dragged her inside the dark building. Buttercup looked back and saw that same shadow on top of a building. She quinted, then blinked, and it was gone again. She did not have a good feeling about this, but the sound of her friends voice snapped her out of it, ans they walked into the building. Little did she know, someone, or something, was watching her.

Every move she makes.

_

 ** _Wow, this was long. I got A LOT of things from my other stories in here, but this one will turn out different. Maybe. Anyway, let me know what you think. Like and review, and I might comtinue._**


	2. The Maniac

It's boring here in this shity town. There's not action, no drama, no crime. It's so...safe. That's all about to change today.

I jumped from building to building, looking for my first victim. I'm looking for a man. Yes, yes a man. With brown hair, and soulless black eyes, and freckles. Yea, that sound about right.

As I jumped, I came across this glowing building that looks like a club. The perfect place to look for my victim. After this crime this bullshit won't be so peacful.

I waited and looked for my victim, and then two cars pulled up. A man with red hair came out of one. Nope. Control yourself. One victim at a time. A women with red hair came out. Oh, a women. Very nice. No.

 _One at a time._

Another car pulled up. A man with blonde hair and a women with blonde hair. They must be siblings. Interesting. No. You Idiot. Don't draw so much attention to yourself on the first day. One...at...a...ti-

Wh-what...is...that. Oh my god. It's so...beautiful. Beautiful? No. It's so... I can't even think of the word for this ravenette. She's so...no...what am I thinking? I can't...I-I can't...I...can't...

Damnit. Ever time I look at her I...I...wait a minute...am I...really...no...get your ass back in my pants. You ain't coming out.

 _Not yet anyway._

I can't take my eyes off her. She's perfect with her hair and...she looked at me...she...she has green eyes...emerald green eyes.

I have to have her. I want her. And with this plan of mine, she wouldn't be able to resist me. She's see how strong I am. She'd want me too.

She'd want to _kiss_ me. She'd want _touch_ to me. She'd want to _fu_ \- No. No not that far. You know what. Yea.

She'd want to fuck me. And if she didn't, I'll make her. I'll make her scream my name. I can already hear her sexy voice, moaning...focus, Butch.

Look for your victim.

Maybe if I look inside the building I'll find him. I jumped off the building into an alley. I peeked throw a window and saw...no he didn't.

No he did not just do that. The ONLY person allowed to touch her is ME.

 _I WILL KILL HIM!_

Forget my other victim, I'm coming for this black haired motherfucker. I will be the only one to see her and touch her without anything on. ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!

He's coming out now. I better hide. I blended into the darkness of the alley, and watched this jackass come back here and...hide behind a bumpster? Why would he...wait...someone else just came back here.

...There she is. My sexy babe. That body, her eyes, her hair...oh my god.

I want her right now.

She leaned on the side of the building next to the dumpster that asshole hid behi-...wait a minute...this asshole...

He jumped up from behind the dumpster and pinned her down on the wall.

I will kill him.

He leaned in and...he...he...he _kissed_ my sexy babe. I will end him right here.

Right now.

I came out from the shadows and stabbed him. He fell to the floor and I got ontop of him and contunied to stab him.

His blood on my hands and clothes. I stabbed him until I can see he was dead, and I didn't stop there. I cut his entire head off and stabbed his face. When I was done, I got up and looked down at my victim.

His lifeless body laid there. Soulless. Blood was everywhere. It was magnificent.

I looked up and saw my baby trembling. I liked to see her like this. She couldn't move, which meant I could do whatever I wanted with her.

I smiled at her and started inching over to her. He tried to back up but she was already on the wall. She looked up at me, fear in her eyes.

I kept my wicked smile and continued to inch towards her. We were about to have out first touch until someone inturupted.

"Stop right there!" they said.

I slowly turned my head toward the voice. Just great, a police man. No bother. I made my way over to him slowly. "I'm warning you!" he said and pulled out a gun.

What is that gonna do? I kept walking. "Last chance!" he said and loaded his gun. I kept walking.

"Alright you asked for this!" he said and pulled the trigger. I dodged the bullet, and kept walking toward him.

The man was trembling and pointed the gun at me again. "S-stop!" he pulled the trigger again and I dodged again. This time i started running towards him.

He was reloading the gun, but he didn't finish because I was face-to-face with him. He was an ugly man. A waste of space. I reached my hand out and grabbed his throat.

I picked him up and tightened my grip around it. He man started struggling, and sooner or later, his struggles began to fade, and then, he completely stopped.

I dropped his body and turned to my sexy goddess. She didn't move from her spot. Perfect.

I wonder what she thought of my performance. Did she like it? She wants to kiss me now. I can already tell that she wants me. And once she sees how much I want her...oh I can't stop thinking about it.

I smiled at her again and her eyes grew with fear once more. Just how I like it. I walked toward her, but i was once again stopped by voices. I turned around and saw more police men.

Ten. Ten police men. Too many. I turned back to my baby and smiled once more. I winked at her and it caputured her heart.

She wanted me now.

I disappeared ontop of the building next to the club, and watch my goddess be surrounded with waste of space. If they touch her I will kill all of them.

I just got an idea. I will kill off all the fakes of my babe. Yes. She will then know how much I want her. And she will want me too. Perfect.

 _Next victim: All green eyed ravenette fakes._


	3. Her POV

Buttercup and Brute walked in the building and were completely blown away by all the colors. "So cool!" Brute exclaimed and looked at the dance floor.

"Come on Butters! Let's dance!" The she grabbed Buttercups hand and dragged her to the dance floor. They joined Bubbles and Boomer and they started dancing together.

Later, Brick finally persuaded Blossom to come dance with him, and all six teenagers were united on the dance floor. Their bodies moved so well with the song that almost everyone was watching them dance.

Boomer danced close to Bubbles and he didn't look nervous at all, and Brick started dance behind Blossom, and she didn't seem to mind because when he grabbed her waist, she put her hand ontop of his and they continued dancing.

Brute and Buttercup were dancing side-by-side and killing it, too. Then, Buttercup felt something on her waist. Two hands were on her hips and she felt someone moving behind her.

Brute looked over to her and her mouth dropped. Buttercup looked up and met a pair of twilight blue eyes.

"Damn girl you can move," he said while moving his body against her's as he pressed them together. Buttercup elbowed him in the stomach to signal him to get off her, and he did.

"Playin' hard to get, huh? Ight, I got chu," he said and winked at her. Then he started walking out the club. Buttercup looked angry, and Brute can tell.

"You wanna go kick his ass, don't you?" Brute asked and Buttercup nodded. Brute laughed while shaking her head.

"You gotta get permission from you sister first," She said while pointing at Blossom, who was still dancing with Brick behind her.

"Nah, I don't," Buttercup told her.

"It's my birthday, bitch. I get to do whatever I want," Then she went after that guy. Brute shouted from behind, "THAT'S MY GIRL!"

Buttercup stepped outside of the club and looked around. _Where is this jackass?_ she thought and walked between the club and another building into an alley.

She looked around and then leaned on the club building. She looked around again and closed her eyes for a split second, and all of a sudden she was pinned down on the wall.

She opened her eyes and they met the same pair of twilight eyes that she was looking for. Before she could say anything, the gap between them closed their lips met aggressively. She could feel his tounge in her mouth.

Then, a strange sound was put into the atmosphere, and the guy's lips slowly slipped away from her's and the guy dropped to to ground. Buttercup could see another figure in front of her, and the figure got ontop of him and started stabbing him.

Buttercup was terrified and could not move. Oh how she wish she could. It looked like that guy stabbed him like a hundred times, but the guy didn't stop there.

He raised the guys head and put his dagger toward his neck. _Why...why won't he stop?_ Buttercup asked herself as she watched the horror.

The guy cut his entire head off his body and started stabbing his face. Buttercup felt weak and ahe wanted to move, but she just couldn't. He legs would not allow her to. When it looked like the guy was finished, he stood and stared down at him, like he was proud of what just did.

Then he looked up at Buttercup. His eyes were forest green and his hair was jet black.

He smiled at her and Buttercup could see the madness in his eyes. Then he started walking toward her. Buttercup tried to back up, but she was already on the wall.

He was inching his way over to her. _Why did this have to happen on my brithday,_ she thought and could feel tears forming in her eyes. He was inches away from her.

He reached out and he was about to touch her lip with his bloody hands, but he stopped by someone saying, "Stop right there!" The guy turned to the police officer and started slowly making his way over to him.

"I'm warning you!" he said and pulled out a gun. Buttercup's heart was about to beat out of her chest with how fast it was beating.

The guy still didn't stop. He started to go faster. "Last chance!" the police man shouted and loaded the gun. The guy still didn't stop.

"Alright, you asked for this!" then the man pulled the trigger. The guy that was walking toward him dodged the bullet.

 _Did he just...d-dodge the bullet?_ Buttercup asked herself in awe. The guy kept walking toward the police officer. "S-stop!" the police man said with a shaky voice. The boy still didn't stop.

The police officer pulled the trigger again and the boy still dodged the bullet. Then he started running toward him.

The police started loading his gun again, but he didn't finish because the guy was face-to-face with him. Then he picked him up by his throat.

 _He's so...strong,_ Buttercup thought to herself and she didn't know why.

Then he tightened his grip on the police's neck, and the police man stopped moving completely. He dropped his lifeless body and turned back to Buttercup.

He smiled at her again and took one step toward her. He stopped again and turned around to reveal more police men.

He turned back to Buttercup and smiled again. Then he winked at her. Buttercup felt something in her that she never felt before. Like she...actual... _liked_ it.

Then he disappeared. Buttercup was left there, and she had a lot of things on her mind.

 _I knew coming out here was a bad idea,_ she thought as she was being surrounded by police men.

 _But why so I feel so...so...wanted?_


	4. Town Hall

"You could have done something about it!" Blossom screamed at Buttercup while they sat on the bed. Buttercup ran her hands through her hair. "How many times do I have to tell you...I COULDN'T MOVE!" she replied.

"Yes you could have moved! I'm pretty sure you could have kicked him or something," Blossom said and crossed her arms looking away from her sister. Buttercup leaned back on the bed and laid there. "And risk my life? No fucking way,"

Blossom scofted. "Your a fast runner. You could have out ran him," Buttercup groaned in fustration. "What kind of dumbass would run from someone who can pick up a 200lb man with no problem?" she stated. "You got me fucked up if you think I'm that dumbass,"

It was the day after her birthday, and the first crime ever in Townsville in fifty-two years. Ever since that happened, Blossom would not stop running her big mouth about it. It was really getting on her nerves and what happened in the Town Hall didn't make it any better.

 ** _Flash Back_**

The boy dissappeared and left Buttercup standing there. A few seconds later, she was surrounded by police officers.

"Ma'am, are you hurt? Do you know that man? Did he hurt you? Do you know anything about him?" Those questions were just floating around in the atmosphere, and instaed of answering them, she felt tears form behind her eyes, and she started to cry.

Then Ms. Bellum, the mayor's secretary, made her way inbetween the crowd of men surrounding Buttercup and lifted her face. "Listen to me," she said but Buttercup kept moving her hand away from her face.

Ms. Bellum continued to try to grab her face. "Listen to me," she kept saying but Buttercup was still pushing her away. "Isis," she said and finally got a grip on her face.

"Listen to me," Buttercup finally stopped, but she was still crying. Her tears were running down Ms. Bellum's hand. "We are going to get you out of here, okay? We are going to get you somewhere safe," Buttercup nodded and Ms. Bellum put her hand around her shoulder.

Buttercup followed Ms. Bellum out of the alley and around the corner. Brute was waiting for Buttercup at the door, but when she saw that Ms. Bellum has her arm around her and she was crying, she knew something happened.

"Isis, are you okay?" she said and tried to walk to her, but she was stopped by a police officer. "Back up," he said. "This is serious," then Buttercup went into a limo along with Ms. Bellum. They pulled off and multiply police cars followed them.

It was a quiet ride to the Town Hall where Ms. Bellum worked. She had Buttercup in her arms with her arm wrapped around her head and she kept shushing her whenever she would hear her slob.

When they finally got there, Ms. Bellum helped Buttercup out of the limo and guided her into the building. Then entered a room that had a red carpet leading to this large desk at the end of the room. The walls were orange and the desk at the end of the room was black.

"Ms. Bellum," the mayor greeted. Ms. Bellum nodded and looked down at Buttercup. She was still crying. "What happened?" the mayor asked while standing on the desk because he was too short to see her there.

Buttercup didn't want to tell him that she went to the club...on her eighteenth birthday...and she was about to get into a fight...on her eighteenth birthday...and she was drinking...on her eighteenth birthday...and that she might be in love with a murderer.

She was brought back to reality by Ms. Bellum saying, "Isis, tell him what you saw," Buttercup looked up at her and back at the mayor, who was waiting patiently for her to answer.

"Uh...okay. First of all, today is my eighteenth birthday," she started. "Oh, well happy birthday," Ms. Bellun said and gave her a hug. "Thank you," Buttercup sniffed and she looked up at the mayor who nodded. "Continue," he said while twisting his mustash.

Buttercup took a deep breath, and spoke. "Aftermyfrienddraggedmetothedanceflooratthec-lub,westarteddancingandthensomeonegrabbedmywaistandstartedtouchingmyasssoIpunchedhiminthestomachandthenhewentoutsidesoIfollowedhimbecauseIwantedtofighthimandwhenIgottherehepinnedmedownonthewallandplayedtonguewarswithme," Ms. Bellum and the mayor were having a lot of trouble trying to figure out what the hell she juat said, but they signaled her to countiue.

"And then this guy came out and...murder him in front of me. Then he looked up at me with these...beauti- I mean crazy forest green eyes and started walking toward me. Then a police officer came and tried to stop him, but he ended up getting killed, too. Then he looked back at me, but he stopped and saw more police men and he disaappeared," She purposely left out the part where he winked at her and her actually liking it.

The mayor started strocking his chin. "Thank you Isis," Ms. Bellum said and looked up at the mayor. "Sir, what are we going to do?" The mayor was still strocking his chin, but he was sweating because he really didn't know what to do.

Ms. Bellum looked down, and so did Buttercup, letting her hair fall. "Isis," Ms. Bellum said in a quiet voice. Buttercup looked up at her. "Please go wait outside," Buttercup didn't ask why and did what she said.

She sat in a chair outside that huge room she was just in. She was looking at her feet while swinging them back and forth. Then her iphone 8 vibrated. She unlocked it and it was a text from Blossom.

 ** _Blossom: ISIS! Raven told me that she saw you with Ms. Bellum and a shit load of police officers. Are you okay?_**

Buttercup wasn't surprised. She sighed and wrote her reply.

 ** _Buttercup: Yes Blossom, im fine_**

She immediently got another text from her.

 ** _Blossom: Your oviously not okay if your with Ms. Bellum._**

 ** _Buttercup: I'm not with Ms. Bellum right now_**

 ** _Blossom: WHAT! THEN WHERE ARE YOU!? :(_**

 ** _Buttercup: I'm at the Town Hall in the waiting room_**

 ** _Blossom: WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! 0_0_**

 ** _Buttercup: She brought me here to explain what happened to the mayor_**

She wish she didn't send that. Now Blossom was going to start asking her questions, and she didn't want to tell that story again.

 ** _Blossom: Well, can you explain it to me_**

 ** _Buttercup: Are you asking or telling?_**

 ** _Blossom: What do you think?_**

 ** _Buttercup: Asking?_**

 ** _Blossom: ._._**

 ** _Buttercup: Didn't think so..._**

 ** _Blossom: Well you better start talking_**

 ** _Buttercup: ..._**

 ** _Blossom: Did I studder?_**

 ** _Blossom: Start talking_**

Buttercup looked at her text then looked up with a lost expresstion.

 ** _Blossom: Hello?_**

 ** _Buttercup: Bitch..._**

 ** _Blossom: DON'T CALL ME THAT! :(_**

 ** _Buttercup: How the do you studder in a text?_**

Blossom didn't text back for a few seconds after that. Buttercup still looked lost.

 ** _Blossom: Forget I said that..._**

Buttercup smirked at her text. She was going to have a lot of fun with this.

 ** _Buttercup: Nah...answer my question_**

 ** _Blossom: ..._**

 ** _Buttercup: What's wrong Blossom? D-did I s-s-tudder so m-much that you c-can't unders-tand m-me? XD_**

 ** _Blossom: ISIS STOP IT!_**

 ** _Buttercup: XD_**

 ** _Blossom: Wait...you do realize that you just showed me how to studder in a text, right?_**

Buttercup stopped laughing and face-palmed.

 ** _Buttercup: Damnit..._**

 ** _Blossom: I WIN!_**

 ** _Buttercup: Shut up..._**

 _Well at least she got her mind off of asking me about what just happened,_ she thought and sighed in relief. Then her phone vibrated again.

 ** _Blossom: Oh! I got completely side tracked!_**

 ** _Blossom: Tell me what happened, now_**

 _Damn it's like she could real my mind!_ she thought and sighed agin.

 ** _Buttercup: Fine..._**

 ** _Buttercup: So after some guy started dancing behind me, I punched him in the stomach. Then he walked out and I followed him because I wanted to fight him. When I got outside I didn't see him but then be jumped in front if me, pinned to to the wall, and kissed me. After playing tongue wars with me, he was...stabbed...in the back like 100 times by another man that I have never seen before. He murdered him in front of me. Then the manic started walking toward me but he was stopped by a police officer. Then the boy killed the officer, too. He looked back at me and was stopped once again by more police men. Then he dissappeared..._**

She again purposely left off the winking. Blossom didn't text her back immediently after that. She put her phone back in her pocket and waited for Blossom to answer.

Suddenly, she could feel a chill go up her spine. There wasn't even a window in the room she was in. She started getting cold.

She then got up and looked around. There wasn't a window in sight. She walked to the counter on the other side of the room and leaned forward on it.

She opened her phone and Blossom still hasn't texted her back. She's surprised Bubbles or even Brute hasn't text her yet. She sighed and closed her eyes.

 _Why did this have to happen?_ she thought to herself and sighed once more. Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her waist.

She was startled and opened her eyes. Someone was behind her. "I missed you," they said and tightened their grip around her waist. She couldn't move nor speak.

"Baby, did you miss me?" then they started buring their face in her neck. She tried to say something but her mouth nor body wouldn't move an inch.

"I won't let anyone else touch you but me," then they started running their hand down her slim figure. They made their was down to her ass and they started softly squeezing it.

Then they moved to her ear and whispered, "And if they do I will kill them," Buttercup then found out who it was. _I-it's him,_ she thought to herself and it was the only thing that she could do at the moment.

 _What do I do? I can't move. But for some reason, I-I don't want to. I...like the feeling,_ Then the guy started biting her neck. He was giving her a hickey. Buttercup closed her eyes and balled her hands up in a fist with tension.

She didn't want him to stop. Then he slowly turned her around and stared at her. She stared back at him, afraid of what he might do to her if she moved. Then he looked down at her plump pink lips and raised his hand to touch it.

He did and his touch sent a chill down Buttercup's spine. His hands were warm and soft. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He was pulling her closer to his body as he was doing so.

Buttercup couldn't do anything but close her eyes as well and let this happen. She didn't want to move nor speak because he might try to kill her, too. Then he deepened the kiss and put his tongue in her mouth. Buttercup got tense but didn't say anything.

The then started biting her lip and gripping her ass. She wanted to moan but she didn't want him to go any further. Or did she? All she knew was that she didn't want to move an inch.

He put his tongue back in her mouth and pulled her closer to him, if it was even possible to be that close. He started moaning, and Buttercup wanted to do the same, but she didn't.

Suddenly the door at the end of the room burst open, and police officers strated to come out.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" one of them shouted but he didn't stop kissing Buttercup. "Hey!" they said again but he still didn't stop.

"I'm not going to ask you again!" he said and pulled out a gun. Buttercup's heart started rapidly beating. _Am I going to die tonight?_ she thought and tears started running down her face.

He pulled away and glared at the police officers. He looked back at Buttercup and kissed her neck one last time. Then he stepped back and turned to the police officers.

He cracked his knuckles and sprinted toward them. The police officer didn't have enough time to load his gun because the guy punched him in the face and his face caved in. Then all the other police officers started attacking him.

One charged at him and he dodged his punch, grabbed his arm, and swung him around. Then he saw another police officer come at him and he swung the other guy around and launched him at him. They both crashed into eachother and collapsed.

Then another police came at him and he dodged his swing again and took his arm, twisted it, and and picked him up by his arm and slammed him on top of the other men he just took down.

He reached in his back pocket and took out a small knife that then turned into a huge sword and stabbed all three men that he just took down in the chest.

All three men stopped moving and the guy took his sword back and it turned into a dagger.

Buttercup saw the whole thing she she couldn't move at all. _How is he doing that?_ she thought and stared at him while he completely distroyed all fifteen police officers. _Am I...falling for him? No...I can't be...but...he gives me this feeling of...i don't even know..._ her mind was wondering and she couldn't control it.

 _What is wrong with me?_ she was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Ms. Bellum shaking her. He voice faded into the background as she thought about why she was feeling these things for this muderer.

She was brought back to reality by Ms. Bellum calling her name so loudly that it broke her thoughts. Buttercup looked up at her then back at that boy dominating those men. She didn't know that there were still some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Isis we have got to get out of here," Ms. Bellum said but Buttercup was still looking at that boy. "Isis, listen," Ms. Bellum said and Buttercup turned to her. "Your sisters are waiting outside for you," she said. "Come. You have to get out of here,"

Then she took Buttercup's wrist and dragged her out the emerrgency door in th back of the room. buttercup let her drag her out the room because she ws so spaced out.

The exited the building and as they did, motr police men started running into the building to help out their fello co-workers. Blossom, Bubbles, Brute, Brick, and Bommer were all waiting for her outside.

Bubbles ran up to her and hugged her. Brute did the same thing. Buttercup lazyly huffed them back. She was still thinking about why she was feeling these fellings for someone who can kill her like that.

"We got to get her home," Blossom suddely said and dragged Buttercup in the car. She closed her door and then she got in the car herself. Brick did the same and so did Brut, Boomer, and Bubbles.

They all drove to Buttercup's apartment. Blossom helped her out the car and up the steps to her room. She laid her down on the bed. "You gonna be okay?" Bubbles asked and Buttercup looked up at her. "I...I don't know, Amber," she said with a flat voice.

Then Blossom's phone rang. "It's Miss Bellum," she said. "She's sending body guards over here. We should get going," then she looked at Buttercup. "We will see you in the mornng, okay," then she walked over to her and hugged her. "Get some rest," she said and signaled everyone to get out.

Bubbles looked back at her and waved. Buttrcup did the same thing and they left. She was all alone in her room.

She leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes. Instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Buttercup still doesn't understand how she was able to sleep so soundly last night after all she saw. It was like it all meant nothing to her.

She was snapped out of thought by Blossom snapping in her face. "Hello?" she said and continued snapping in her face. Buttercup slapped her hand out her face. "Da hell wrong with chu?" she said.

Blossom crossed her arms. "Well you weren't answering my qustion, so i had no choice," Buttercup looked at her with a quinted eye. "and that question was?" she said in a confused tone. Blossom rolled her eyes and said, "Why didn't you do anything to help those officers?"

Butterup rolled her eyes and leane back on the beb and through a pillo on her face. Then she pointed at the door and said, "Get out," Blossom looked her up and down, but got up anyway. "By the way, Bubbles will be her to see you tomorrow," then he walked out.

Buttercup groaned. She was getting tried of Blossom. All she wanted to do was for her to forget the whole thing. Then suddenly her window opened. Maybe someone heard her pryer.

Or maybe that wasn't the pryer that they were tring to answer.


	5. Late Night Visit Pt 1

Buttercup slowly arose from her bed. She turned to her window and stared at it. Then she got up and walked toward it. She looked out the window, but nothing, or no one, was there.

She slowly closed her window and turned around. _Something bad is about to happen,_ she thought. She walked to her bed and picked up her phone. She opened it and looked at the time.

 _9:30 p.m._

She then let out a deep and long yawn. When she was done she blinked in shock as to why she was suddenly feeling so sleepy. Must be because of all the arguing Blossom and her were doing earlier. She went to her dresser and took out what she was gonna wear to bed.

She took out a black crop top that shows part of her stomach and her, and also a pair of black shorts that stop at her upper thigh. She grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned on it. She let out a huge sigh and started rubbing her face.

She put her hands down and stared at the ceiling. _Who is he?_ she thought. _And why do I feel so...attracted to him? Is it his looks? Strength? I don't know...what is wrong with me..._ Her mind was wondering on until she realized that she wasted fifteen minutes thinking about that...sexy murderer.

She blushed at his image but shook it off quick. She looked on her wrist and saw that she forgot her scrunchy. She opened the door and walked to her room, only to realize that her window was open again.

She walk to it and looked out the window again, but there was still nothing there. That feeling that something bad was about to happen came back again. She closed the window again and went to her dresser. She opened the jewelry box and got out a black scrunchy.

She put it in her mouth and used her hands to shape her hair in the ponytail that she wanted in. Since her hair was not very long, there was still some hair left in the back, on the side, and in the front. When she finally got as much hair in her hands as possible, she looked up and saw something in the background.

She let her hair go and turned around so fast that the human eye could barely see it, but when she did, there was nothing there. She skimmed her room with squinted eyes. There was nothing there.

She turned back to her mirror, but took one last look at her room.

Nothing.

She looked back at her mirror, put the scrunchy back in her mouth, and started putting her hair back in a ponytail. She still left off the hair on the side, in the front, and in the back. She held her hair in place and took the scrunchy out of her mouth with her right hand as she held her hair in her left.

She started wrapping the scrunchy around her hair. When she was almost done, she felt something on her waist again. She looked up in the mirror and saw that same figure she saw before.

She slowly put down her hands and did not move. Her hair stayed in the ponytail and she just stared at the figure behind her from the mirror. Then the figure started biting her neck.

Buttercup tensed up and closed her eyes. She had an idea of who is was, but she wondered how he got in her apartment.

He let the bite go and started moving down to her collarbone. He started kissing her neck. Buttercup tensed up even more. She didn't want him to stop, though.

Then he started moving his hands away from her waist and down to her thigh. When he was about to put his hands in between her legs, he suddenly disappeared.

Buttercup calmed and started breathing heavily. She was about to fall over, but she caught herself with her dresser.

She tightened her ponytail and speed walked to the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and started rubbing her hands on her face again.

She put her hands down and walked to her shower. She put the water on hot.

 _Steaming hot._

She was about to take her shirt off, but he hesitated. What if he was watching her? She tried to shake the thought off, but it wasn't working.

She put her shirt down and stood in the middle of the bathroom, deep in thought. _What if he sees me naked? Will he come in the bathroom and... But if he did, would I feel... I don't think I would feel that way. Would I... Like it?_

Questions were just rolling around in her head. Now she can't even take a shower without thinking of him. She was finally able to shake the question off after about ten minutes.

She closed her eyes and began taking her shirt off again. She decided to not think of him while she was in the shower, and closing her eyes helps her lose all of her thoughts.

When she got all her clothes off, she carefully got in the shower and immediately after she did, she could feel the sleaming hot water running down her body.

It was...relaxing. She opened her eyes and all she could see was steam. The water felt so good on her body she didn't want to get out.

But, unfortunately, she had to. After she was done with her shower, she got out the shower and all she could see was more steam. She wrapped a towel around herself and started to dry off.

When be was done, she put on some a thousand wishes sented lotion, and put on some black underwear and a black bra. Then she put on that tank top and shorts. When she was done, she took her hair out of the ponytail.

She gathered her things and opened the door. The steam from the shower began to fill her apartment.

She walked in her room and put her stuff in her dirty clothes hamper. Then she laid down on her bed.

Subbenlu her phone rang. She looked over at it and picked it up. She hovered it over her face and saw that She had gotten a text from Brute.

 ** _Brute: Isis...are u ok?_**

 ** _Buttercup: Yea...I'm fine...thx for asking_**

 ** _Brute: I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday...its just.._**

 ** _Buttercup: U don't have to explain. I get it. Its ok_**

 ** _Brute: Thx isis. This is why u r my best friend_**

Buttercup smiled at her friends text. She was glad to have someone by her side when she is in a tough time.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she felt her phone being taken out of her hand. She opened her eyes again and saw him.

He was staring down at her. How did she not hear him come in? Or walk?

She stared back at him. She was gonna say something.. She was gonna say something to him right now.

She opened her mouth and said, "What do you want from me?"She said it and she didn't even feel tense. She stared deep in his eyes and she sounded confident.

He stared down at her and smiled. "You have a very sexy voice, you know that, right" he said and started pinning her down on the bed.

Buttercup didn't move. She was still staring into his forest green eyes. "Answer my question," she said and continued to stare into his eyes.

He kept the smile on his face and leaned in on Buttercup. He heart started beating but she didn't lose her confidence.

He closed the gap between their faces. Then, when he was close enough, he pressed his lips against her's, and then some seconds later deepened the kiss.

Then he let go and whispered in her ear,

"You,"


	6. Late Night Visit Pt 2

Buttercup tensed up about what he just told her.

" _You,"_ she thought back. At this time he had already pinned her down on the bed. Buttercup could no longer do anything.

He was still next to her ear, and Buttercup could feel his breath on it. He had her hands pinned down on the bed with his hands.

"You are mine," he whispered in her ear and it sent chills down Buttercup's spine."No one is allowed to touch you but me," Then he started biting her ear lobe.

His hands were beginning to run down her arm. He stopped biting her ear lobe, but stayed next to her ear. Then he said,

"And if they do I will fucking kill them,"

And with that, his hands were on her waist and he was moving away from ear. Now he was face-to-face with her.

They stared at each other until Butch he started to lean in. Buttercup was about to let him kiss her, but the she thought about something.

"Wait a minute," she said, placing her hand on his chest. She could feel how muscular he was.

He stopped leaning in and stared at her. When Buttercup could finally see that he was listening to her, she spoke up and said, "What is your name?"

The guy stared at her and then smiled. His other hand was beginning to run down from her arm and down to her ass.

"Answer me," Buttercup said with force. He was still running his hands down her body. Then he started leaning in again.

Buttercup's hand was still on his chest and she was tempting to push him away from her, but it wasn't working.

He was about to kiss her, but he stopped. His hands were on her ass and on her stomach. He stared at her and said, "My name is Javion,"

 _Javion,_ Buttercup thought. _Javion. T_ _hat is actually a very sexy name,_ She was brought out of thought by him squeezing her ass.

At the moment she was brought back to reality, she could see that there was no longer a gap between them, and he had her in a deep kiss.

Buttercup closed her eyes and let him put his tounge in her mouth. He used his hand that was on her stomach and lifted her leg, so that his lower body was in between them.

Buttercup could feel his large penis on her pussy, and she wanted to moan even more now.

His other hand was still on her ass. He used his other hand that was on her leg and put it on her stomach. They were still French kissing while he was doing this.

He then began to move his hand up her shirt and placed his hand on her tit softly. Buttercup crossed her legs around his waist.

He started squeezing her tit and moving his hand away from her ass. His hand was now on her stomach and he started moving it downwars.

He placed his hand on her pussy and started rubbing it. Buttercup wanted to moan so badly, but she was afraid of if he went any further.

He stopped kissing her and stared down at her.

"You like it?" he asked is some sort of whisper so that only he and she could hear it. Buttercup didn't answer. She just stared at him trying to keep her mouth shut so she won't moan.

He looked down at his hand that was on her tit and back at her. He bit his bottom lip and leaned down to her neck. He started biting her neck, but deeper this time.

Buttercup balled her hands up it a fist with tension. He was biting so deep in her neck that his teeth were about to dig into her skin.

Buttercup suddenly stopped balling up her fist because she was feeling sleepy. Very sleepy. It was as if his affection was making her sleepy.

Her head started tilting to the side where her neck was exposed to him, and he was able to bite more if her neck.

She began to close her eyes and fall asleep. Javion was still biting her neck until he realized that she had fallen asleep on him.

He stared at her while she was sleeping. He then moved his face away from her neck and to her face. "You are so sexy when you are sleeping, baby," he said even though he knows that she can't heat him.

Then he closed to gap between their faces again and placed his lips on hers. He deepened it again and placed his tounge in her mouth.

He let go and used his hand that was in between her legs to move her head to face his. Then he took his other hand and moved it from up under her shirt.

He placed it on her wast and started to move his lower body away from in between her legs and to the side of her.

He turned her body so that her ass was on his penis. He moaned a little and it made her moan. He wrapped both his arm around her and pushed their bodies together.

She was still moaning and Javion was really tempting to take his penis out of his pants take it a step further, but he wanted to save that for another time.

He moved her hair away from her neck with his face and started kissing it. Buttercup began to moan a little in her sleep.

He moved his hand up to her tit and began to squeeze it. Buttrycup started moaning again. He deepened the kiss on her neck and Buttercup started moaning louder.

He moved his hand away from her tit and down to her waist again. He pushed their bodies together. He could feel the presure of her body on his penis and started moaning.

He was about to wake her up to continue their little _'affection exchanges'_ , but he wanted to save what he really wanted to do to her for another time.

And then, his eyes began to close, and he fell asleep, lying next to his sexy goddess, that's all his, and no one else's.

Not even family.

 ** _This is my favorite chapter so far. I don't know why but it is._**

 ** _Update on Not Yet: I have not forgotten about the story to all you people that love it. I'm having a very hard time starting it off and it has been very stressful. When I finish this, which shouldn't be long, I will continue trying to start off the next chapter. Bear with me, please._**


	7. Time Goes by When You'er Having Fun

_11:06 a.m._

Buttercup woke up with a throbbing head. The pain was sharp and it felt like her head was about to explode. She arose from her bed and placed her hand on her head. She was rubbing her head until a bright color was brought into her vision.

It was her shirt. Last time she checked she was wearing a black crop top, so how did it suddenly turn white? She looked down and her eyes grew wide, causing her head to throb even more.

She was no longer wearing her crop top. Instead she was wearing this huge white shirt that could barely stay on her shoulders.

She got up and looked in the mirror to see that she was indeed wearing another shirt other than her own.

She wondered where this shirt came from, and how she got it. She has never owned a shirt like this before. Finally, it hit her.

That murderer. _He was in my house..._ she thought. _He somehow got in my house and...pinned me down on the bed and...yea it was defiantly him._

She thought back at what had happened last night. In a strange way, she actually liked it. She liked what he had done to her. She liked his touch on her skin. She liked the felling of his lips on hers. She she definitely liked his name.

 _Javion,_ she thought. She liked the way it sounded. She was brought back to reality by the ringing of her phone. She looked over at the bed, startled. She walked over to her phone and looked at who was calling her.

It was Brute. Finally she decided to call her and talk about what had happened the previous two days. She sat on the bed and answered the call.

 **"Hello?"**

 **"BITCH! I CALLED YOU 52 TIMES!"**

Buttercup had to pull the phone away from her ear because of how loud she was. She put Brute on speaker and exited out of the call screen. Brute was still on the phone.

She went to her notifications and saw _Miss call from: Raven O'Neal...aka: BBFL or Best Bitch for Life...52 calls_ _unnoticed_. Buttercup blinked at the number. 52 calls?

 _Oh shit, I'm in trouble,_ she thought and took Brute off a speaker. She then slowly raised the phone up to her ear and said, it a calm and flat voice,

 **"My bad,"**

The other end of the phone was silent. Buttercup waited for Brute to answer, but then realized that whenever she is pissed, she takes about five minutes to answer the phone.

In the mean time, Buttercup decided to look at her other notification on her phone. She put Brute on speaker and exited out of the calling screen.

She swiped down on the top of her phone and saw her usual notification at the top of the screen: people liking her pictures on Instagram, following her on Snap Chat and Instagram, comments on all her pictures with her taking a picture in the mirror, basically boys and social media, as usual.

Then, at the bottom of the list, there was something new. A new number was put in her phone and she did not recognize it. Under the unknown number, there was a text message from that exact same number.

She tapped it and up can a long ass message:

 _Baby, I had a amazing time last night. Your touch makes me was to kill all of your fakes because I know that you are the real and only sexy ravenette. Anyone who touches you I will kill. And I hope you know that I can see every move you make, no matter where you are. Also, I will be visiting you and next time I wont be so gentle, and I won't keep my friend to myself either. You will expose your body to me, either by force, or your will. Baby, whenever I want a women, I will not share her with anybody, and that women is you. I'm selfish when it comes to you. No one can have you but me. I love you so much. I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for several days. It makes me so mad when I'm not close to you and your goddess body. I want to get inside you and make you scream my name. Scream my name with your sexy voice. I'm so horny when I'm around you. I can't control myself. I want to kiss every part of you body. Every part of it. I'm obsessed with you and you will accept me, by force, or will. You are mine and you will always be mine. Don't even think about having another relationship that's not with me. I will kill that person and you will be punished, and the punishment wont be so gentle. By the way, don't call me Javion, call me Butch._

Buttercup had her hand over her mouth. She had never received such a message before.

Even though the words weren't spoken, they were still floating around in her mind: _...your touch makes me want to kill all your fakes...you are the real and only sexy ravenette...every move you make...next time I won't be so gentle...I won't keep my "friend" to myself...expose your body to me...I'm selfish when it comes to you...no one can have you but me...I love you...want to fuck you so hard...get inside you...scream my name...your sexy voice...so horny when I'm around you...can't control myself...kiss every part if your body...I'm obsessed with you...you are mine...you will be punished...it won't be gentle._

She had read over the message about 10 times before another voice on the other end of the phone started speaking.

 **"My bad? MY BAD!? That's all you have to say is 'MY BAD?!' You missed 52 of my call and all you say is 'MY BAD?!' I was worried about you. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SOMEWHERE YOU WERENT SUPPOSE TO BE! 52 calls?! REALLY ISIS?! I mean you can miss two, but 52? UNBELIEVABLE! I can not believe you missed 52 of my calls. Well guess what? FUCK YOU TOO BITCH! LIL HOE! I an so mad right now I could just...UGH! How would you like it if i missed that many call from YOU?! HUH, ISIS? WOULD YOU BE UPSET? I CANT EVEN! YOU LITTLE SHI-"**

Buttercup put her on mute. She was not in the mood for her bickering. Besided, her rants usually last for another 5 minutes.

All she could think about was that message. _Does he really feel that way about me?_ she thought as she was fiddling with his shirt.

 _Does he really want me all to himself? Is he really that obsessed with me that he wants to have sex with me so bad?...Do I feel the same way?_

That last question made her flinch. Did she fell the same as he did? She wanted to reply to his text, but she didn't know what to say.

She kept thinking about it until she realized that Brute was still on mute. She went to the call screen and took her off mute.

On the other end of the phone she could hear that Brute was breathing heavily. That means her rant is over.

 **"You done?"** she said with an eye-brow raised. Brute sighed and said,

 **"Yea, I'm finished. So, I have been thinking, and-"**

 **"Oh no! We all gonna die!"**

 **"SHUT UP! Anyway, I was thinking, and to make up for the previous two days, I,was wondering if you and I could go out and have some fun,"**

 **"Wait, what? Really? Even after what happened...your still willing to take me out to finish my birthday?"**

 **"Of course. What are Best Bitches for Life for? And i saw something on the news about the club. Ill send you the link. But right now, get you and dressed. Its time to party. Be ready in an hour,"**

Brute hung up and Buttercup smiled and shook her head. "This girl is so confusing," she said and got off her bed.

She stretched and walked out her room and to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror and stared at herself. She picked up her tooth brush and began brushing her teeth.

She spit the toothpaste out and gargles water. She took one last look at herself before walking back to her room and to her dresser.

She took out a black tank top and a pair of black pants. Then she went to her closet and took out a green military jacket and a pair of light brown timberland boots.

She took of her shorts and put on her black pants. She buttoned up her pants and took off her shirt.

When she completely took off her shirt, she reached for her tank top, but then felt something wrap around her waist again.

It was him...again. She still does not know how he got into her house.

She wasn't as startled as she used to be when he came. Actually, she kind if expected this. Its like she knows he's coming, or better yet, when he's there.

He tightened his grip around her waist and said, "Did you get my message?"

Buttercup held her shirt in her hands tightly and said, "Yea,"

He pulled her close to him and kissed her neck. Buttercup just closed her eyes and sighed. Then she said, "I'm going out with my friend right now. They will be here in a hour and I have to get ready,"

Butch stared at her. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, tightening his grip on her waist again, signaling to her that he won't let her go without his permission.

Buttercup inhaled and exhaled heavily. "It's a girl," she said while placing her hand on his hand to get him off of her, but he just tightened his grip some more. "What will you be doing?" he asked.

"I don't know," she told him. "She just call me and said that we will got out somewhere,"

"I know,"

Buttercup looked up at him. He stared back at her, then kissed half of her lips. Then he released her and sat on the bed.

Buttercup still had her shirt in her hands, and she raised her arms and put in on. She could feel his eye on her, watching her as she changed.

She tucked in her tank top and glanced at Butch. She dared not to say anything about him watching her change, for he might stop watching and do something else.

She looked over and saw that her jacket was on the bed, right next to Butch. She slowly made her way over to it and picked it up.

She put one arm in the sleeve and then the other. When she started fixing herself, she felt hands on her waist and she was being pulled forward. She was now face-to-face with Butch.

He stared at her and she stared back at him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

He was also pulling her closer as he was doing so. She let him do this because she didn't have a reason to pull away.

Brute wasn't gonna be there for another 45 minutes, so there really wasn't a reason to pull away.

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his chest. She let him deepen the kiss and pull her closer to him.

Slowly, Butch started leaning back on the bed, dragging Buttercup down with his as they were kissing. They landed on the bed with Buttercup on top and Butch on the bottom.

He began running his hands up her arms and taking the jacket off her shoulders.

The sleeves of the jacket were hanging off the sides of her arm, and Butch was pushing her body up so that she was completely on top of him.

They were still kissing, and Butch sat up and took her jacket completely off. He put it on the floor and ran his hands down to her waist.

He also put his tongue him her mouth and pulled her closer to hom, if it was even possible.

Buttercup really wanted to moan, but again she couldn't bring herself to do it. Butch removed his hands from her waist and began taking his own jacket off.

He was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a white shirt with all black nikes. He ran his hands down her slim figure.

He stopped kissing her and stared at her. Bittecup's hands were still on his chest an she stared back at him.

He smirked at her and it sent chills down her spine. He began taking off his shirt.

When he did, he reviled a 6-pack and it made Buttercup stare. She was brought back to reality by him pecking small kisses on her lips, and slowly making his way down to her neck.

He placed small kisses on her neck, then made his way down to her collarbone. He began kissing her chest ad also licking it.

Buttercup really wanted to moan, but again she forbid not to. He moved his hand down to her ass and positioned herself so that her lower body was somewhat on his lower stomach.

He was still kissing her collarbone and he had his other hand was wrapped around her whole entire waist and he was pulling her closer to him.

Buttercup didn't want him to stop, but she realized that Brute was gonna be here in 10 minutes. Had they really been doing this for 35 minutes? It felt so short. Time goes by when you're having fun.


	8. Let Me Go

"She's coming in 10 minutes. I have to finish getting dressed," she told him and tried to push him away, but he kept pulling her closer as she was pulling away.

"I mean it. Let me go," she said and continued to get away from him, but he refused to let her go.

"Let me go-"

"No," he said back. He began kissing her collarbone and making his way up to her neck. When he got to her neck, he said, "I don't care if she's coming or not. You are mine,"

He would not let her go. Everytime she tried to get away from him, he would just pull her back and deepening the kisses on her neck.

He tightened the grip on her waist and pecked kissed on her neck, making his way up to her face.

When he did make it up to her face, she began trying to push him away again, but he refused to let her go.

Instead, he aggressively smashed his lips into hers. He placed his tongue in her mouth and pulled her closer.

He then picked her up and banged her against the wall. Buttercup couldn't hold it in any longer. She had to moan, and she did. Butch caught her moans in his mouth and he moaned in return.

Buttercup broke the kiss by moving her head to the side, but Butch just hosted her up more against the wall and started giving her a hickey.

"Get off of me!" she exclaimed and once again tried to get him away from her, but again he just pushed her against the wall and continued to bite deep into her neck, like he was a vampire.

 _Brute is gonna be here in 6 minutes. I have to get him off me,_ she thought and pushed him. She was able to move just a little bit, but he slammed her against the wall again.

"I like it when your rebellious," he said and started kissing her neck. "It makes me want you even more. Your a sin, and I want to commit you all day,"

He also slammed his lips into hers aggressively. Buttercup wrapped her hands around his neck. He put his tongue in her mouth and pushed her against the wall again.

He slid his hands under her thigh and hosted her up against the wall even more and put his hands on her ass and pulled her against his penis.

 _This feel so good. I don't want him to stop,_ she thought and once again tried to push him away, but was only able to move him an inch, and he pushed her back to where she was.

 _She's gonna be her any minute, but I want to stay here...with him...and do this all day and night..._ she was so deep in thought.

Should she get him off of her and go with Brute and have a good time, not that she wasn't having one right now, or should she tell Brute that something came and and she was busy and can't go out.

She was brought back to reality by the feeling of his penis rising against her pussy. She moaned even louder and Butch moaned, too.

"I want to take your virginity," he said and pushed their bodies together, putting pressure on her lower body and also hers.

Buttercup shock her head no. "I want to fuck you right now," he said and slammed his lips in to hers while sliding his finger down to her lower body and placing two fingers on her pussy.

Buttercup shock her head no again and pushed him, this time being able to actually get him off of her.

Butch looked at her in amazement at how strong she was, for a 18-year-old girl. Buttercup dropped to her feet, catching her breath.

She stood to her feet. Butch wasn't that far away from her, and he started walking toward her.

Buttercup grabbed her boots and quickly slid her feet into them, but she was caught off guard by Butch slamming his hands onto the side of the wall., while also sliding his leg in between her legs.

He used his other hand to fiddle with her hair. He smirked at her and said, "If you keep acting like this I might have to handcuff you to the bed,"

Buttercup stared into his forest green eyes, then smirked herself. "Really? What makes you think you have what it takes to seduce me?"

Butch blinked in shock, then put the smirk back on his face. "I can show you right now," he said and started to lean in on her.

Buttercup began leaning in to, but then raised her leg in between his legs. She kneed him in his whet the goddamn sun don't shine and Butch started sliding down to floor.

"Shit," he said while holding his own thing and coughing. Buttercup stepped over him and grabbed her jacket of the floor.

She began walking to the door, but stopped when she heard from behind her, "This is why I love you," she turned around and saw that Butch was standing.

He eyes immediently went down to his 6-pack. She looked up at him and gripped het jacket in her hands. "Ill be waiting for you," he said and winked at her.

Buttercup got a chill down her spine. Then, in a blink of an eye, he was in front of her. She looked up at him.

Before she could say anything, he pressed his lips against hers. He slid his hand on one side of her face and then the other around het waist.

They were kissing for about 30 seconds. He broke the kiss and smirked. Buttercup looked up at him. Then, he disappeared.

Buttercup leaned against the door while feeling her lips. They were soft, really soft. She looked on her bed and saw her phone.

She quickly walked to it and put it in her back pocket. She fixed the straps of her shirt and put on her jacket.

She walked to her dresser and put on the same clear lipstick. She got het black cap off the side of the mirror and a black choker(that rule with girls wearing a choker do not apply to her).

He walked to the door and opened it. Before she walked out she looked back at her room. She wondered what would happen when she came back and he was here.

Would he punish her for kicking him in the nut hole, or even worse, kill her, or would he not even be here.

She shock the thought out of her head and walked out the door, closing it behind her, knowing damn well that she was being watched.


End file.
